Flash
by GilmoreGirljavajunkie
Summary: Rory and Jess go out in Rory's car after she agreed to tutor him. Something unthinkable happens. That will bring luke and lorelai little more closer and someone else.........
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-** Rory and Jess go out in Rory's car after she agreed to tutor him. Something unthinkable happens. That will bring Luke and Lorelei little more closely.

**Time Range-** Second season takes place the episode "Teach me tonight"

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Gilmore Girls! I wish I did but why would I be writing this then? Lol

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rory and Jess are sitting in the empty diner alone. Rory's trying to get Jess to study which he's been doing everything but that. Frustrated Jess gets up from his chair.

"I'm sick of studying" Jess said.

"You haven't done any studying magic tricks yes tell me the words to clash songs yes but studying no" Rory said impatiently.

Jess looks at Rory then turns towards the door. He peers out the window at the light blue car parked outside.

"Is that you car?" Jess asked

"Yeah!" Afraid to say.

"Let's go get ice cream!"

"You have ice cream here!"

"Yeah...but we don't have cones" Jess lifted his eye brow looking at Rory for an answer.

"Cones?" Rory asked confused.

"Yes cones" Jess said sarcastically

"Jess?"

"Come on I promise I'll study once we get ice cream" Jess pleaded.

"Okay but I'll take the book to read, and then you can drive. Won't that be fun?"

"You have no idea!" Jess smiles he had won another debate fight over Rory.

**-------In the Car------**

Jess is trying to eat his ice cream (in the cone) while driving. Rory's is'nt paying attention, she's trying to find where they left off in the book.

"So..." Jess started looking ahead now.

"Yea" She looked up at Jess trying to figure out what he's was trying to say.

"So if we turn left, we'll be right back to Luke's. But if we turn left we'll just be driving around for a while"

Rory sat back in her sit she wanted to spend more time with him and laughs at the thought "Turn right"

"Has you wish" Jess grins.

**--The car turns right--**

"Hey Jess"

"Yea!"

"Do you like me? I mean has a friend anyways?" Rory asked shyly.

"Ah I guess..." Jess turned to Rory.

"JESS WATCH OUT!"

**--Next Scene--**

Lorelai is going though the kitchen drawers. The phone rings.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"Hello is this Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes this is"

"This is John shular from Heart ford General hospital and I'm calling to tell you we have your daughter...ah Rory Gilmore here"

"What? Why? Is she okay? What happen?" Lorelei all of a sudden panicking trying to hold her self up.

"Please calm down. I think you should come has soon has you can!"

"What's wrong?"

"It would be better if you just come here"

"How come?"

"Ms. Gilmore Please!"

"I'll be there" Lorelai quickly hung up the phone not even thinking just running out the door.

* * *

**(-Rory's coma Sleep-)**

_There was a bright light shining in the distance. Lorelei appeared holding out her hands to Rory screaming for her. Rory couldn't speak all she could do was sit watching her yell for her. "Rory one with me home" Lorelei pleaded out to Rory. Rory tried to stand but fell right back down. "Rory we need you to come" Lorelei yelled louder._

* * *

**Please leave comments!**

(Note fixed I just downloaded Microsoft word.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing maybe my GG DVD's but that's about it lol here! Here!

**Note-** I've already pretty much written the rest of the story.

**------------------------------------------------**

**--Hospital---**

Lorelei ran through the hospital doors. Running down the hallway that seemed like it would never end. Then, finally reached the front desk.

"I'm...Lorelai Gilmore...you...called me my daughter...Rory Gilmore is here" Lorelai told the women, just barely catching her breath.

The woman looks down at the clip board. Scrolling down the list. Until she came to Rory's name." Yes the doctors are inspecting you I'll call to tell them you'll here"

"Why where is she? Is she alright" Lorelei was pretty sure everything wasn't.

"I don't know the doctors will have to tell you that please take a seat" The nurse nodding to the seats in the back of Lorelai.

"But.." Lorelai decided not fight.

* * *

_The light came closer and brighter then it had before long. Luke appeared next to Lorelei. "What's wrong?" Luke questioned Lorelei. "Rory" Lorelei responded. Rory tried as second time to speak but nothing came out. Lorelei touched her hand." Rory Hun please answer"

* * *

_

Finally the doctor came over. Lorelai quickly got up.

You're Lorelai Gilmore?" He asked.

"Yes how's my daughter ?"

"Come with me" He lead Lorelai into an empty waiting room and gestured for her to take a seat.

"This isn't easy to say but your daughter was in a car accident and she not doing to well"

"Meaning..." Lorelai looked serious.

"She's in a coma"

"Omgosh, I can't believe this is happen." Shaking her head back and fourth" No, No, No"

We're doing everything we can for her"

"Can. I... See her Please" Lorelai could barely talk.

"Yes"

* * *

_The voices echoed. Lorelei and Luke take Rory's hand and then disappeared. Rory wanted to yell, shout for her mother to come back. She couldn't control herself, she was helpless. A flash a yellow light moved around someone appeared again.

* * *

_

Lorelai walked in the room by a sight that made her almost fall down. The room was spinning has she came further in. Rory was there lying on the bed with a breathing tube down in her throat. Machines hooked up to her. Her eyes complete shut, no expression on her face. Just Blank and pale. She didn't deserve this. Lorelei went over and grabbed her hand.

"I'll leave you alone. Then we'll have to talk later" The doctor left.

"Rory (crying) Rory? This isn't happening? Rory? Dammit Rory! How the hell did this happen? No!" Lorelei Collapsed next to Rory in the bed tying not to touch anything. "I knew I shouldn't have left you with him. I knew it, this wasn't supposed to happen"

**More in next chapter. Thanks for reviewing. Leave comments**

(Note fixed I just downloaded Microsoft word.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** I still own nothing.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--Few Hours later--(Still night)**

Lorelai got up the doctor still hadn't come in. She reached into her pocket for her cell phone and held it up shaking; trying to hold it steady to at least make a call.

"Hello?" Luke answered not knowing what was happening.

"Luke" Lorelai gasped.

"Lorelai you don't sound good are you alright?"

"Where's Jess?"

"I don't know when I came back they weren't here"

"No clue?"

"No Lorelai you didn't answer my last question" Luke now knew something was up by the tune of Lorelai's voice.

"No not everything's alright Luke, Rory is in the hospital there was a car accident. That Jess was involved in" Lorelai yelled.

"Is she okay?" Luke asked.

"No she's..." Lorelai gasped again.

"I need more that that"

"Rory's in a coma okay Luke" Lorelai kept yelling.

"Omgosh...Don't yell how do you know Jess had to do with this?"

"I don't know she was with him tonight who else?"

"I don't know!"

"I shouldn't have left him with Rory!"

"Lorelai I won't have let Jess be with Rory if I thought he was trouble." Luke started yelling.

"Well apparently you didn't know that because he is trouble Luke!"

"That's enough!"

Lorelai hung up phone.

* * *

_Lorel_a_i appeared next to Jess again. "Jess what you did!" Lorelei shouted. Rory wanted to tell her the truth she had told Jess to turn Right it was her fault not Jess's. Jess didn't defend himself, not in front of Rory. He was only one that really knew what happen for real.

* * *

_

**--Diner--**

"Lorelai...Lorelai!" Luke yelled. Then hung up. Jess walks in with a horror look on his face and makes his way upstairs.

"Jess waits!"

"What?" Jess yells ripping around to face Luke.

"What happen?"

"I'm sure Lorelai had already told you what "really" happen" Jess says sarcastically.

"No not really"

"Ah huh sure" Jess storms into the apartment.

"Jess stop!" Luke shouted out.

"Just leave me alone"

Jess was stuffing his stuff into a bag has Luke followed him around the apartment.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving"

"You can't just leave!"

"Why not?"

"Jess you can't just leave. Rory's not doing well at all"

"You think I don't know that. I was there remember"

"Then why would you leave? Don't you care about Rory?"

"Because did that to her, It was my fault she's not doing well!" Jess screamed.

"It was an accident Jess"

Jess stopped and looked at Luke.

"Then what do you want me to do just pretend everything's okay?"

"No, leaving will make it worse!" Luke pleaded... "Stay"

**--At the Hospital--**

Lorelai turned the corner with coffee in her hand. The doctor ran up to her after she caught sight of her.

"I've been looking for you"

"I was just getting Coffee. What's wrong?" Lorelei panicked.

"Nothing right now."He walked down the hallway. "Just if we don't see an improvement met in 48 hours. I don't think there's a chance of her waking up. I'm sorry"

"No! No!" Lorelai whispered to herself.

"I know this hard. But after48hoursit's your choice."

"Yes I still can't believe this is really happening"

* * *

_Jess left Lorel_a_i with Rory. "Rory I can't see you like this! Not my Rory! Please wake up Rory."_ _Rory looked into her mother's eyes feeling her pain.

* * *

_

Lorelai sat next to Rory on the bed. Luke came in. Lorelai notice. Luke made his way into the room and sat in the chair in back of Lorelai. Still in shock of what he had walked in on.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope that answers the Jess question there will be more of him also later. Leave feed back has always.**

(Note fixed I just downloaded Microsoft word.)


	4. Chapter 4

Well I'm updating again tonight because I have no school tomorrow yay! Well anyways!

**Disclaimer**-I still own nothing.

------------------------------------------

"Rory! You don't deserve this. I love you. I will always. I don't want you to die please don't die. Rory I need you my best friend! Rory!" Lorelei said to Rory rumping her waist.

Luke watched her carefully rump Rory's limp are back and fourth.

"Lorelei" Luke finally spoke.

"Luke what are you doing here" She took her hand and started wiping the tears away.

"I couldn't stay away"

"I'm sorry" Lorelei said.

"It's doesn't matter"

Lorelei smiles quickly.

"I don't...this is Rory?"

"Yes, just look at her this isn't right"

"I know, I know" Luke hugged Lorelei

_

* * *

Jess came back to see Rory. "Jess go" Lorelei shouted. "No" Jess shouted back" Lorelei disappeared once again. "Rory I do like you has a friend maybe more" Jess confused. _

_"Rory?" _

_"Yes!" Rory formed the words in her mind then spoke._

_"How did I talk?"_

_"You didn't, you can't just think hard" Jess explained._

_"What's going one?"_

_"Don't you reamer?"_

_"No, not really"_

_"Try!" Jess encouraged her. _

_

* * *

_

_---_

The Doctor came in with a nurse to check on Rory.

"Is she doing any better?" Lorelei asked getting up from the bed.

"It doesn't look like it" The doctor looked concerned.

"No Rory" Lorelei whispered.

"Is she going to live?" Luke questioned the doctor.

"After 48 hours it's you choice"

Lorelei felt sick to her stomach. Luke seeing her pain, rumped her back gently.

The doctor left leaving the nurse.

"How old is she?" The nurse asked Lorelei. But Lorelei didn't answer the choice she had to make was killing her.

"17" Luke respond instead.

"What's her name?" the nurse asked again.

"Rory" Luke still responded.

"Rory, come on you mother needs you" The nurse said

_

* * *

Jess arched over Rory. "I'm really trying" _

_"Try harder" Jess told her._

_Remember the diner; you were in my car with me"_

_"You almost there!"_

_"Why can't you just tell me?" Rory asked._

_"You have to do this on your own"_

_"The car, the car...No...No I Remember"_

_"What?"_

_"There was something in the road. So I was screaming at you then there was a flash a bright light and I've bee like this ever since. But I do remember series and pain all over until I couldn't feel any of it anymore."_

_"Yes!"_

_"What didn't that do?"_

_This was rainbow color lights he she could see Lorelei laying next to her on the bed crying._

_"That's my mom!"_

_"And you. She waiting to see if you'll wake up"_

_"Why can't I?"_

_"Because..." _

_

* * *

_

**_-- 1 day later--_**

Luke had gone looking for coffee. While Lorelei stayed up and kept watch to see if Rory would wake. Her eyes had circles under them showing signs of lost of sleeping in 24 hours. Luke then came back with coffee.

"You don't have to stay?" Lorelei felt bad for keeping Luke here.

"I want to for you and Rory" He insisted.

"Had you heard from Jess?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes, he's in Stars hollow he still won't tell me the complete story"

"I don't think we'll ever know it all"

"Maybe"

_

* * *

"Because why?" Rory pleaded._

_"Don't you know what happen?"_

_"Yes sort of"_

_"You can't just wake up Rory" Jess grabbed her hand and put it to his chest._

_"But I really want to Jess!"_

_"It hurts to see my mom like that epically because it's my fault."_

_"No, it's no it's mine Rory" Jess said gently._

_"Jess come on I told you to turn right didn't I?"_

_"Yes but so I turned right not you; me!" _

_

* * *

_

**Day 2**

Lorelei had known it has been more that 48 hours but she couldn't just have them kill her like that. Luke sat next to Lorelei outside the room. The doctors had wanted them out to run some more test because it had been 48 hours to see if there was a chance of to be waking up.

The doctor came out for her Rory. Lorelei knew what he was going to ask her.

"She's the same; no improvement. So I would think about what we had talked about before" He explained.

"About taking... her off"

"Yes"

Lorelei covered her face with her hands.

"Lorelei" Luke said.

"How much time do I have to think about it?"

"A couple of hours at the most"

"Can I go back in?" She asked wanted to see Rory again. She couldn't be away from her for that long.

"Yes, I'll be back in a while"

_

* * *

"Jess I don't know!" Rory yelled._

_"What?"_

_"It wasn't your fault!" Jess tried to explain once more._

_"Rory listen, that's going to help"_

_"Help what?"_

_"Waking up that's what you want"_

_"If I say it was my fault I would wake up and be with my mom again."_

_"Not exactly" _

_

* * *

_

The couple hours had went by fast. The doctor once again came in.

"Have you thought about?"

"Are you sure she'll not wake up?"

"Usually!"

"Usually?" Lorelei questioned.

"Ms. Gilmore there would have to be a miracle for her to wake up now"

"This is so hard to see her like this going through this. Luke?" Lorelei turned to Luke.

"It's had to be your decision"

"Well, Omgosh Rory" Lorelei mumbled to herself" if she doesn't show signs of waking up in a few more houses then it's a yes" Lorelei couldn't believe she had just said it.

"I think that this is the right decision for you daughter. I'll have the nurse bring up the papers.

* * *

_"Then what do I have to do Jess?" Rory yelled for Jess but he had disappeared like everyone else. "Jess I need you Jess!" Rory felt helpless again._

* * *

**A few hours later.**

Lorelei was haunted by the sight that Rory hadn't approved at all. A few doctors came into the room with a nurse. There were taking the needles out of her arm. Lorelei sat frozen across the room. Luke stood behind her.

"Tell me this isn't happening" Lorelei told Luke.

"Sorry" Luke couldn't lie.

"Luke!" Lorelei called out for him.

Luke knelt down below her fee.

"Lorelei, I'm going to be here for you! No matter what. You know that..." Luke comforted Lorelei.

* * *

_Rory was all alone has darkness surrounded her. "Jess! Luke anyone?" Rory shouted out to anyone hoping they would come back. But she was all in this alone now. She thought harder trying to remember every thing that happens." In the car my and Jess. Come on think!" She yelled out herself. _

* * *

"We're almost ready" The doctor told Lorelei. 

Lorelei stood up slowly holding on to Luke. Walking towards the bed. Gently picking up Rory's hand rumping it back and fourth. The doctor gives a nod to the nurse.

**-----------------**

**-Cliff hanger-**

(Note fixed I just downloaded Microsoft w_ord.)_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Note-Sorry that i have'nt updated in awhile i got Stuck on this chapter._**

_

* * *

_

_Rory was thinking over and over again about that night. Jess;the Car; and Jess again! "Jess it's not my fault or yours Jess. I thought it over I got into a coma because of something ran out in the road nothing you and I could could've done to control it. There was a black flash. _

_

* * *

_

The nurse went over to turn off the machine. Lorelai looked like a ghost has she watched the nurse run her fingers down the buttons. Luke held on hard to Lorelai's hand. She could hardly take it anymore. Everything was going in slow motion.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

The nurse was about to press the button to shut everything off. Then the heart beat started going up faster and faster. The doctor was taken by surprise. Rory's face twitched and she started gagging on the tube in her throat.

"I don't believe it" The doctor quickly pulled the tube out, and she started breathing on her own slowly.

"Rory" Lorelai yelled squeezing Rory's hand.

Her eyes opened half way. She didn't speak just darted her eye's around the room. Trying to take everything in and wasconfussed of where she was. Her head hurt to much to think about it.The doctor took his hand and moved it in front of her eyes. Rory followed with her eyes.

"Rory Omgosh!" Lorelai looked at Luke smiling.

"Rory can you hear me?" The nurse asked slowly.

Rory nodded her head slightly and turned to look at Lorelai.

"Mmm..ommm" She said but hardly a sound came out, And looked around starring at everybody in the room and they were starring right back at her in complete shock.

"Rory do you know where you are?" The doctor spoke slowy and monthed out each word.

She shook her head which made her dizzy.

"In the hospital you were in a car accident" he spoke slowy again.

"Rory?" Lorelai chimed in.

She took all the Strength she had to blurt out something "Moooom" She sceamed which killed her head.

"Rory your back!" Lorelai screamed.

"I can't belive this happen!" The doctor took Rory's arm and drew blood to run more tests. " I'll be right back Rory okay?" He and the nurse walked out of the room leaving the three of them alone.

Luke still holding on to Lorelai's hand moved closer to Rory. "Rory? It's Luke"

Rory nodded a little saying that she understood.

"Luukkkee where's...?" She bearly got out.


End file.
